


Long-Standing Tradition

by JustPastTheSecondStar



Series: Welcome to The Crossbow [2]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bad Decisions, Daryl is an idiot sometimes too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 10:18:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7840918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustPastTheSecondStar/pseuds/JustPastTheSecondStar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daryl and Rick have a tradition. A tradition Daryl did NOT inform Jesus about...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Long-Standing Tradition

**Author's Note:**

> This is very early in Jesus and Daryl's relationship (well, maybe not early, early in the relationship, probably about 6-7 months in, but they've only been out as a couple to Daryl's friends for a little over a month or so (except Michonne, because Michonne just knows all))

Rick was parked in front of The Crossbow as Jesus pulled up. He caught something about 'see you on Friday' as he climbed out of the car, the sheriff stealing a final kiss from Michonne and the toddler on her him before climbing back on his bike and kicking it to life.

He waved to Jesus as he pulled away. The professor waved back, holding his arms out to take Judith where she was reaching for him.

"Rick headed somewhere for the week?"

"Yeah, it's his and Daryl's anuale ride" Michonne said stepping past him to go open up the bar, "They go up to North Carolina and come back through Alabama."

Jesus stopped staring open-mouthed at the back of her head, "Daryl and Rick are going to be gone for a week?"

"Yeah, they do this every year around this time." She stopped looking back at him, "Daryl didn't tell you they was leaving?"

He didn't answer, just walked past her to the back office to put Judith in her playpen; Michonne followed closely behind watching him carefully.

"Jesus? ...Paul?"

He stopped and ran a hand through his hair. He was the first to admit his and Daryl's relationship was about as far from textbook as you could get; but he still would have thought that no matter how unconventional they were, 'Hey, I'm headed out of town for a week', would be something Daryl would have mentioned _**before**_ he left. Not something he'd have to hear about second hand after his partner was already gone.

Jesus jerked a little, snapping back to reality at the touch to his shoulder, looking over at Michonne who was scowling deeply.

"He didn't tell you?" Her tone was incredulous, and held a promise of all kinds of hell for the redneck when the two finally made it back.

"I'm gonna kill him."

The woman nodded sagely, "I'll help."


End file.
